phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Duo Maxwell
The Basics Character: Duo Maxwell Series/Fandom: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Original or Alternate: Original Age: 17 Gender: Male Race: Human (New type) Sexuality: Not established in canon, determined heterosexual by player Appearance Long chestnut brown hair worn in a 3 foot long braid down his back with rough looking bangs hanging in his cobalt blue eyes, about 5’3”, somewhere around 120 lbs (he’s still growing!), somewhat on the thin side but strong, usually wears black with touches of red and white unless he's in a uniform or flightsuit of some sort. Personality Duo is outgoing almost to a fault. He’s a jokester and prankster, playful, and rather loud during downtime. However, he takes missions very seriously, always carries through to the best of his ability, and is surpisingly talented at sneaking in and out of places. Despite being outwardly open with people, he keeps all his ‘friends’ at arm’s length due to severe survivors’ guilt. He’s afraid he will lose anyone he gets too close to. Abilities/Strengths Duo is an excellent mech pilot, a fast runner, and an experienced thief. He grew up on the streets, so stealing, running and hiding became his lifestyle out of necessity for survival. As a mech pilot, he was one of the Gundam pilots that descended to Earth from the colonies in AC 195 to fight against OZ and the Alliance for freedom from repression. In order to do this, he needed to be good... very good. He was apparently a natural with amazingly fast reflexes and surprising focus that was covered by his normally playful mannerisms. Because of his time with the Sweepers, Duo also learned mechanics and salvage techniques. He can get almost any vehicle to run in a pinch, at least enough to get you home if not perfectly. Duo has a tendancy to be underestimated because of his thin frame and sloppy speech, considered weak and dumb, but he uses this to his advantage for the element of surprise. Duo is surprisingly intelligent and streetwise underneath his rough exterior, and he learns fast. Being extremely observant enables him to figure things out that people wouldn't expect him to be able to do. Notable Possessions Duo prefers his gun, which he carries on him in a concealed location almost at all times. He also carries a knife concealed on his person as well, along with several other small implements that come in handy at various times (lockpicks, pocket-sized tools) inside the inner pockets of his jacket and sometimes tucked away under his thick hair behind his ear. Duo destroyed his Gundam with two others a few months into 197 after the final attempt at Operation Meteor, so that is no longer in his arsenal. Weaknesses Due to several rib injuries during his time as a Gundam pilot, Duo has a low tolerance for stomach hits. He also gets very overprotective of people he becomes close to, almost to a fault. His somewhat obnoxious nature when not on a job also makes him somewhat difficult for quieter, more serious people to tolerate. Because of his lack of an upbringing, Duo's education is incomplete at best, learning only what he needed to get by in life. He is by no means dumb, but just unschooled in certain less important aspects of education. History Duo has no memory of his parents. The earliest memories he has are of growing up with a gang of children on the streets of a colony in the L2 cluster. When the leader of the gang died in a plague, Duo took over and named himself in honor of the former leader, Solo. Shortly afterwards, he and the gang attempted to break into the Alliance base near where they were staying. They were looking for food and were caught. As a result, the condemned building they were living in was destroyed, and they were sent to live at Maxwell’s Church. Duo was the only child that kept getting sent back by prospective parents. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen tried to show Duo that there was more to life than stealing and hiding by showering him with love and acceptance. They sent him to school. Duo often got into fights because he was called names about his hair and kids teased him for being ‘smelly’. Sister Helen taught him how to turn the other cheek when teased. About a year after he arrived at the Church, a group of rebels began fighting against the Alliance hold on the colony. The rebels took up residence in the Church and started beating on the Father and Sister when the two tried to preach peace. Duo wanted to protect them, so he ran away from the Church and tried to steal a mobile suit for the rebels so they’d go away. He returned to find the Church destroyed and everyone dead except Sister Helen. She whispered a few last words to him, telling him that Father Maxwell loved him and that God saved him for a reason before she died. Living on the streets again for the next few years, Duo was caught stowing away on a Sweepers salvage shuttle. Impressed by his skill in getting past his sophisticated security system, Professor G decided to let Duo stay. As the engineer worked on Deathscythe in private, he trained Duo to pilot and the Sweepers taught him about mechanics and salvage. When the orders for Operation Meteor came through, Duo and Professor G decided they didn’t want to take part in mass murder. After thwarting Duo's attempt to destroy the Gundam, Professor G convinced the fifteen-year-old to 'steal' it and go to Earth on his own. They launched early, and Deathscythe went to Earth. Duo met up with four other Gundams like his and, together, they fought against OZ and the Alliance for almost a year. When the war ended, there were several more attempts by people to start wars and steal the Gundams before four of the five pilots decided to send them into the sun to avoid having them fall into the wrong hands. They needed to bring the Gundams back, however, when the Barton Foundation attempted Operation Meteor once again. After a few days of intense fighting, the Barton Foundation was stopped and Dekim Barton, the leader, killed, bringing an end to the fighting. Several months later, deciding that the Gundams were truly no longer needed, Duo joined two of his new friends and destroyed Deathscythe with their Gundams. Duo spent the next several months working with Hilde at her salvage yard on a colony in L2 before Sally came to him asking him to help with a hostage situation at the Sanc Kingdom Palace. Apparently, the guests at Relena's birthday party had all been taking hostage by a group calling themselves Epyon de Telos. Duo worked with her and the other four Gundam pilots to free the hostages and capture the terrorists.